This invention relates to a dispensing apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for collating spherical objects.
Linear mechanical actuators are widely used indoors and out, on stationary and mobile equipment. On large aircraft, for example, linear actuators generally comprise a housing, a screw-threaded rod, a fixed position rotatable nut, a motor for rotating the nut and a plurality of ball bearings for transferring force from the nut to the threaded rod.
Certain linear mechanical actuators employ ball bearings of two sizes: one size being the load-transferring size and the other, smaller size, being nonload-transferring spacer bearings interspersed in alternating relation with the load-transferring bearings. Hand assembly of the present invention to provide an apparatus for dispersing at least two objects in a desired order.